A Cold Touch that Killed Me
by MadameRemi
Summary: Hope didn't believe in bad endings or occurrences. He didn't believe it would happen to him. But he also didn't do a thing to stop it. Yaoi.


_Cold Touch_

It's hard to believe that there are people who would throw away their own lives for a deed of cruelty. I've always been protected my mother and father and they gave me everything, of course I never really asked for a lot of things.

The news came on as I sat in my chair eating my breakfast: a cereal of corn flakes and strawberries in vanilla milk. My dad, Bartholomew Estheim, was an architect for the different buildings in my city Palumpolum. He had already headed off to work and I secretly held my distaste for him. He never came home for dinner because he would always miss it.

My mom, Nora, was a sweet person. I loved her and she worked at the mall here. I could never understand why she put up with my dad. I became interested in the news as a report came on.

_The current prisoner, Snow Villiers, who had been convicted for stealing weaponry and violently assaulting PSICOM, has escaped by an accidental bombing at the Prison Complex. A high code red alert has been breached and it is rumored he is heading for Palumpolum. A lockdown has been put on for the outside border of the city. Further updates will be resumed when collected._

I scooped some cereal into his mouth and chewed. I never understood as to why people became criminals. Palumpolum security was pretty high so he didn't worry. Besides, Snow Villiers lived in Bodhum. That's seven hours away.

Finishing up my meal and rinsing the bowl, I went over to turn off the television on the wall and yelled out my departure to my mother.

"Mom I'll be heading for school now!" And she gave a response of 'okay.

Pressing the code number to unlock the front gate that lead to the lobby of the apartment complex, I had to shiver at the sudden temperature change. Winter in Palumpolum was dreadful sometimes. It snowed, but mostly ice covered the walkways and the lobby floors were slippery as it is. The climate though as winter came by can drop to 35 degrees.

I placed on my black gloves and wrapped the sea foam colored scarf tighter. My brown boots clambered down the stairs as I went into the city.

People were already bustling around as I made his way to school. I always took the alleyway shortcut. It was two towering apartment complexes next to each other with a small alley walkway and it was easier for me to get to my academy from here.

On the way I contemplated whether to buy a small French vanilla coffee, but decided against it and walked down the stone path.

It was then I was suddenly hit to the side and smacked the wall roughly. A large man stumbled in front of me and collapsed on the ground. I noticed his hand gripping his left arm and the large intake of breaths sounded loudly in the alleyway.

I frowned and bit my lip walking slowly to him. I didn't know whether to call for help or ask if he was okay. Once I came closer to him he immediately lashed out and pinned me to the wall.

My sea green eyes widen at the sudden hostility and grip force on my wrist. I narrowed my eyes and struggled against the stranger.

His eyes found mine and I was caught in his piercing icy blue eyes. He was glaring angrily and I noticed his clenched teeth. His grip on my only became tighter when I resisted from the hold.

"It'd be a lot easier if you didn't move kid." He grounded out.

I gulped and spoke out trembling not only in fear but the coldness. My breath showed in the chilling weather.

"I was only minding my business; I need to get to school." I shut my eyes as I felt the tight grip become harsh. My body was delicate, that's what my mom said. She told me I had to be careful when I got hurt. I knew a bruise was going to form by this man's clutch.

"Yeah right, I bet you'll go off and call a PSICOM soldier."

I opened my eyes and searched his. I looked over him closely and my voice became hitched. My heart was pounding rapidly as I realized who this man was.

Snow Villiers.

It was such an ironic thing…saying I didn't have to worry and yet here I am running late to my first class because this criminal had me stuck against the wall. He never murdered anyone, but he held a violent streak. I could just die from any blow he takes to me.

I closed my eyes and used the appropriate way to calm down the situation to make it less dangerous. He didn't use his other hand to pin my other wrist but I had my hand holding my book bag. I dropped my bag and reached out to touch his right arm: the one holding mine.

He hissed in response and impulsively let go of my wrist to smack my other hand away. I took the chance to bend down and grab my bag before bolting.

I was a speed runner, I had won three medals for that, but size always seemed to win.

He had grabbed my loose end of the scarf and pulled it. I yelped at the pressure on my neck and fell backward. Snow knelt down and huffed as he glared.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grunted out. I saw the blood seeping through his left arm and my medical instinct kicked in. But I knew it was wrong to even consider that. I winced as he yanked the scarf higher making my breathing drawback from its regular pace.

I coughed as I reached out. My vision was becoming blurry and I used my knowledge on pressure points and poked at one with much energy. He gasped out and fell down. I regained control of my breathing and started to cough.

I stared at him through breaths and took a closer look at his wound. His whole upper left arm had a deep cut. There were traces of laser burns so I knew when the bomb exploded he must of ran off and get caught in the lasers view. The lasers for prison complexes not only burned but cut as well.

I leaned against the apartment complex brick wall and wondered what to do with the unconscious criminal. It was so easy to just call a PSICOM soldier and have him restrained for good…but something inside didn't want to do something like that to an injured man.

_He's a criminal Hope._ I scolded in my mind. I shouldn't care really.

I sighed and did the worse thing I could. I started to pull out my first aid (my mom is concerned for my well being) and reach down to clean the cut. I guess it's alright for him to be knocked out. This procedure would've been painful.

I looked around to make sure nobody was in sight and tossed the bloody gauze to the side and placed the medicine on. With ease I wrapped the rolling gauze around his arm and patted it on a whim.

I wondered if I should just leave him there. He would come around soon. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Never mind school, I don't think I could focus in any of my classes. I decided to go back home. My mom would've been off to work anyway.

With one last glance at the blond haired convict I went off into the cold morning.

I sighed as I placed my book bag on the couch and sat down. I needed a cup of warm lemonade. My feet took me to the kitchen and I laid a hand on my hair and closed my eyes.

I should be more scared at the fact that I was going to get killed by a criminal, not if PSICOM was going to find the guy. With a shake of my head from the thought I began to prepare my comforting drink. Ten minutes went by as I headed for the living room when a large crash sounded outside and a beep ringed through the complex. Someone was here…

A bitter feeling of anxiety washed over me and I cautiously stepped to the front door and when the door slid open I came face to face with the blue eyes.

My hands dropped the ceramic cup in my hands and the shattering sound filled my ears like a loud ring and my breath stopped. He was breathing heavily the puffs of air coming out and he had on a narrowed gaze.

I backed away and reached to press the button to shut the door but he kicked the black gate and the door shut just as he made his way in.

I clenched my fists and kept my ground firm.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He gazed at me with a searching type look as if he was trying to know my motives before he held out my student card. It had my apartment address and I mentally cursed for the fact that it must've fallen out when I dropped my bag.

"So…are you going to kill me in my own house?" I asked with a slight shake in my voice and snatched the card out of his hand.

He stepped over the broken pieces and pushed me to the wall before whispering in my ear.

"Thanks…"

His hoarse voice with no animosity shocked me and I stared up at him. He moved back and stood there.

I blinked stared down at his left arm. I subconsciously rand my fingers over the gauze I wrapped on it and he flinched backing away.

I moved my hand away and frowned.

"Are you thanking me for wrapping your injury? Well…just…go now. You aren't exactly the welcome guest here in Palumpolum." I informed glaring.

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I know and I have to say I'm sorry for what I did back there…it's kinda hard to trust anyone."

"And you think I can trust you?" I asked incredulous with anger filling my voice.

He shook his head and closed his eyes sighing.

"I don't think you'd consider hearing me if I told my side of the story. Nobody does…" He said.

I couldn't believe he was trying to start a conversation. This is the man who is wanted by the PSICOM. What was I supposed to do now? But it was unusual that he wasn't being aggressive towards me. I walked away to grab the vacuum to clean up the piece of the cup. He stood by the wall in silence watching me as I cleaned.

So there was a bad guy in my front entranceway watching me clean. I was cleaning while there was a bad guy in my home. That's perfectly normal…then again I did fix his wound.

Once I finished I stood there unsure of what to do or say and waited. He seemed to catch on and coughed.

"Uh…so since I'm quite famous…you know who I am. But I want you to know I am not really a bad person…"

That's what they all say, I thought dryly. I let him continue but kept a weary gaze on him. My brow furrowed in trying to understand where he was getting at.

"You can believe me or not…but I live in Bodhum and I've had a rough childhood being an orphan. I guess I was a bit of a troublemaker and had my own group. Things got out of hand with this other group and well I became this…" He said motioning his hand up and down on himself.

I observed him and sighed doing the wrong thing. I nodded.

"Fine…I'll believe you…but you can't be here any longer." I stated.

He ignored me and walked right into my home or I should rather say…life. And everything became ruined.

I'm unsure as to how I've managed to keep Snow Villiers in the locked away room. It wasn't easy and I was sure I was going to get convicted too sooner or later, but my mom and dad haven't found him.

He'd been here for two weeks. He hadn't shown any signs of violent behavior so I trusted him a tiny bit.

_It wasn't until one night when I lost hope…when I lost my life and became cold…._

I came over to see if he was okay that I almost got hit with book. I yelled at him in a hiss as to what was wrong with him and he just sighed angrily sitting on the bed.

I touched his shoulder and he snapped and pushed me down. I saw a spark of pain mixed with anger and he roughly decided to kiss me.

I wasn't prepared and winced at the attack.

It was the night of where he raped me and I had let him regrettably.

When I woke up I saw Snow sleeping his chest bare as the blanket covered his lower body. I stared at the bruises on my wrists and knew I had much more marks from him on my pale body. That night was horrible. I was raped over and over and through the third time I didn't care what was going on. I had to have bled I could feel something sticky down my leg and I bit my lip cringing at the pain from the hard kisses Snow had given me.

I slowly moved the blanket that was covering my body and held back a shocked sob. The dark bruises on my hips, the blood stained on the sheet, and the white liquid down my inner thighs. I had trusted this man and I knew from the start what I was getting into.

I just didn't think it'd come down to this… to the bad scenario.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and stared at the small window showing the early morning. It was going to rain…and it was freezing as hell. My eyes cast downward and I sat there in silence. There wasn't any point fighting back…I'd just receive more pain from him.

Snow shifted and that caused him to open his eyes. I had silent tears streaming down my cheeks and my fists were clenched. The tremble in my body didn't stop and I wanted to scream out when Snow touched my shoulder as he sat up.

I don't care if he feels guilty now. Things were in the deep now…

He pulled me into his arms and caressed my back slowly. He kept whispering many apologizes and promised to turn himself in, but I didn't pay attention.

He leant down to kiss my lips with kindness and I had one single thought in my head:

_If only I hadn't taken the alleyway route…_


End file.
